Sueño con el día que regreses
by Marylin067
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky, estudiante de intercambio ruso llega a Japón, donde conoce a su compañero de clase Yuuri Katsuki, quién le cambió la vida en pocos meses de estadía. Escolar AU


— Oi, miren, el estúpido cara de cerdo ha vuelto. — Habló con prepotencia un muchacho rubio, quien miraba al de cabellos negros recién cruzar la puerta del salón. Por supuesto las palabras del joven calaron en el mayor, quien no lo miró, pero sí bajó su mirada ante el insulto y se limitó a sentarse en su silla.

Yuri Plisetsky, mejor conocido como en su pandilla "Yurio" y ante las directivas como "chico problema", permanecía en la parte de atrás de la sala junto con sus compañeros, mientras que molestaban con comentarios burlescos y ofensivos al resto de estudiantes que ingresaban.

— ¡Cara de cerdo! ¡Estuvo buena esa! — Soltó fuertemente la carcajada uno de ellos, seguido de los demás.

El menor de ellos sonreía con orgullo. No hacía mucho que se unió aquel grupo problemático y a pesar de los regaños e insistencias de todos él no parecía arrepentirse.

Ese era el lado del ruso, por el otro, del japonés que compartía el nombre de Yuuri permanecía mirando fijamente a la mesa de su silla desde que llegó.

Había sido así por meses, incluso años antes de la llegada del muchacho de intercambio, que en cuestión de tiempo su actitud empeoró ante las influencias, y por supuesto debido al aspecto físico de Katsuki, alguien tímido, de contextura ancha y vulnerable, era un manjar para los matones, quienes constantemente lo atacaban con insultos y comentarios sarcásticos; que cada vez se tornaba peor y más cuando el chico llegó. Sus cosas aparecían en el techo de la escuela, su ropa dentro del retrete, hasta en ocasiones sus objetos personales o estudiantiles desaparecían sin aparente razón alguna.

A pesar de sus palabras y hostilidad, el rubio se sentía profundamente atraído al muchacho quien molestaban. Inesperadamente, a lo que creería por crear miseria en él lo odiaría, de alguna u otra razón su sentimiento era correspondido.

La estación de invierno comenzaba dejando atrás el otoño, ambos adolescentes se encontraban charlando tranquilamente, con la cabeza del rubio en el regazo del azabache mientras que este le acariciaba el cabello, librando el bello y fino rostro del menor de su flequillo.

— ¿Por qué te reúnes con ellos? — El silencio predominó entre ambos.

— ¿Te importa? — Arqueó una de sus cejas. El japonés no respondió por pena, o quizás intimidado por el tono de voz del ruso. — Olvida que me alejaré de ellos.

— Perderás el intercambio si sigues con esa actitud. — Dejó escapar un largo y pesado suspiro, guardado desde lo profundo de su pecho.

— No me importa volver a Rusia, además no planeaba quedarme aquí por mucho tiempo. — Sus palabras le hirieron a Katsuki, quien sintió la necesidad de reclamar, pero sabía que sería en vano.  
—Ya entiendo. — Dijo manteniendo su mismo tono de voz o al menos tratando.

Plisetsky bufó. — Aun así irás a Rusia conmigo, ¿no? No entiendo porque pones esa cara estúpida por decir que me iré. — Pellizcó la mejilla del contrario, pero al caer en cuenta de sus palabras, sintió como los colores subían a su rostro, de igual manera vio que su novio le miraba sorprendido con un leve y lindo rubor.

Así parecían ser las cosas, ¿no? Ambos amantes con la esperanza falsa de que uno o el otro cambiara para bien, superaran este severo problema de bullying y viviesen feliz en Rusia tal como habían hablado.

…

O al menos eso querían ser lo.

— ¿Qué? — Su sangre se heló al escuchar la noticia. — No, espera, eso tiene que ser mentira. Él está en su casa. — Temblaba su voz. Si cualquiera de sus víctimas lo hubiera visto así, no lo reconocerían. — ¡Maldita sea! ¡No puede ser! ¡Iré enseguida! — Gritó, desgarrando su voz. Colgó y lanzó su celular lejos, mientras buscaba desesperado por algo decente para ir directo a la escuela. Mientras que corría hacia la escuela, sentía como el tiempo se tornaba eterno y sus pasos eran cada vez más cortos al no llegar a su destino, ¡ese tonto tenía que! Agh, todo era su culpa, esperaba al menos que fuese un malentendido y que era otra persona.

Aunque... no era lo mejor desear algo así a otra persona en esos momentos.

— ¡Katsuki! ¡Oi! ¡Cerdo! — Entró gritando a su destino; divisó que en lugar estaban las directivas y algunos maestros, que entre tantos sentimientos en sus miradas, no faltó el odio expresado contra él, que a pesar de ello se acercó al grupo. — Oigan, ¿Qué pasó aquí...? — No pudo seguir cuestionando, pues sus ojos los que creían haber ya estado secos de tanto llorar, derramaron un llanto en segundos. — Yu-Yuuri... ¿Ese es mi cerdito? — Lentamente levantó su dedo índice, señalando a una parte en específico del patio, donde personas vestidas blanco rodeaban y revisaban un cuerpo aparentemente muerto, o lo que quedaba de este. — No, no, esperen, él me dijo que quería verme esta noche, ¡No puede ser él! ¡Yuuri! — En un ataque de desespero, quiso salir corriendo, acción impedida ya que una de sus maestras lo tomó por la cintura y lo atrajo a ella. — ¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame vieja! ¡Mi novio es quién está ahí! ¡Déjame ir! ¡Necesito ayudarlo a levantarse! — Los adultos le miraron anonadados por la inconsciente confesión, aun así, la mujer quien lo sostenía lo acurrucó contra su pecho buscando la forma de consolarlo por medio de caricias en su cabeza a pesar que este le peleara. — ¿Por qué...? —Después de varios cuestionamientos sin respuesta por parte de los adultos, vencido, correspondió al gesto de la mujer, sollozando.

Las personas encargadas del cuerpo del adolescente japonés, con mucho cuidado dejaron al cuerpo en un a bolsa protectora del tamaño de él y de color negro, lo subieron a una camilla para poder ir al auto. La maestra quién aún tenía al ruso en sus brazos le cubrió los ojos a él para evitar que mirara.

Sin saber cómo o cuándo, Yurio de repente estaba mirando la pared de una habitación blanca.

— Señorito Plisetsky Yuri, ¿verdad?

— Sí.

— ¿De dónde viene y qué hace aquí en Japón?

— Soy de Rusia y estoy aquí por intercambio estudiantil.

— ¿Solo se dedica a estudiar?

— Sí, señor.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado viviendo acá?

— Casi un semestre.

— ¿Qué relación mantenía con su compañero de clase, Katsuki Yuuri?

Él es mi compañero de clase. —Vio como el policía encargado de interrogarlo arqueó una ceja. — Bueno, bueno, lo molestaba en ocasiones. — Bajó un poco su rostro, haciendo que algunas hebras doradas cubrieran su rostro. — Por cosas de la vida terminamos siendo novios. —Aseveró su mirada y retó al integrante de la ley, no daría esos detalles, quizás en algún momento de la investigación sería necesario saber si fue voluntario o no su noviazgo, pero no hablaría ahora de ello.

— Si era su novio, ¿Por qué lo molestaba en vez de defenderlo? —Preguntó el mayor con descaro, palabras que destruyeron el corazón del menor y le hicieron sentirse más culpable.

— Creí que era divertido, realmente no pensé que le afectara tanto. —Un par de lágrimas resbalaron de sus ojos. Era un completo idiota.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban?

— Cuatro meses. —Poco, pero lo suficiente para que el muchacho le robara el aliento.

— ¿Algo más que decir?

— ¿Me puedo ir? — Yurio no lo dijo con mala gana, sino con desgano.

— Sí, gracias, luego vamos a investigar a tus amigos.

Chasqueó con su lengua, frunciendo su ceño con rabia. — Esos desgraciados nunca fueron mis amigos, solo quería reconocimiento y respeto. — Se levantó de su asiento y salió.

Una vez afuera, su pandilla –o al menos la que fue– lo rodeó, preguntando un montón de cosas y oyendo comentarios como "nosotros no tuvimos culpa que ese debilucho se matara" y "¿a quién le importa lo que hacía él? Es mucho drama para alguien que ya no está". Comentarios así que terminaron por desesperar a Plisetsky y lanzó un puño al bastardo que tenía más cerca. — ¡Cállate! ¡No hables así de él! ¡Nunca conocieron el buen corazón que tenía y la paciencia de tolerarlos a ustedes, idiotas! —Gritaba insultos, tanto en su idioma nativo como los que aprendió en Japón, encarnizado a los golpes en el rostro de quien con impulso se le abalanzó.

La bulla alertó a los policías que llegaron corriendo a separar a los muchachos. — ¡Púdranse en el infierno! Es el único lugar a dónde irán, ¡y ni si quiera los de allá los querrán! —Se despidió con el dedo de la mitad levantado.

En casa, no comió ni durmió, eran las dos de la mañana y no quería nada, nada más que repetir 'creep' de Radiohead.

Cerró sus ojos, sufriendo por el dolor de sus oídos por llevar horas con el volumen al máximo de los cascos, pero, ¿a quién le importaba? Al único que sí ya no estaba a su lado, aunque era difícil reconocer la muerte, pues ya se imaginaba a Yuuri al día siguiente regañándolo por medio de mensajes o a escondidas por escuchar música a tan alto volumen. No solo eso, sino también detalles en las que su novio le demostraba que quería, como con dulces que le dejaba en ciertos lugares de su maleta poco visibles, su paciencia para ayudarle en hacer tareas e incluso sentir sus labios suaves sobre los suyos era algo que extrañaría por el resto de su vida.

¿Cómo nunca se dio cuenta de lo mal que estaba?

Muchas de las veces que se pasaba de la raya trató de hablar con él, pero no podía disculparse o al menos preguntar como se encontraba, o en algunos casos en los que Katsuki le mentía diciendo que no era nada comparado a otras situaciones y que lo perdonaba.

¿Cómo podía amarlo tanto?

Su relación no era perfecta, obviamente no, era un desastre.

Uno de los tantos flashbacks atacó por milésima vez en esa madrugada.

 _"Los jadeos inundaban la habitación, resonando uno que otro gemido. Los pantalones de ambos estaban en el suelo, al igual que la camiseta de Yurio._

 _Sus labios se juntaban en un beso fogoso, eran ansiosos, torpes, apasionados, amorosos, separándose a veces por la necesidad urgente de aire, pero aun así juntándose rápidamente como un par de imanes. Sus manos estaban en el interior de su contrario, complaciendo a su amante, sin embargo, en el momento que el rubio abandonó el lugar e intentó colarse debajo la camisa de su compañero, este le dio una palmada para que no tocara más allá._

— _Oi, ¿Qué haces? Acepté el tener sexo con la luz apagada, ¿Ahora no me dejarás tocarte? —Gruñó el ruso._

— _No. — Respondió serio el nipon. Se inclinó sobre él, solo con la intención de acercarse a la mesita de noche y tomar sus lentes. — Cariño, esto no es "tener sexo", para mí es hacer el amor. —Tomó con cariño las manos pequeñas de su amante. — Pero no quiero darte razones para que sigas haciendo lo mismo. —Las alejó lentamente y se levantó de la cama, buscando sus pantalones para ponérselos, acomodar su ropa y retirarse del lugar."_

En aquella vez Yurio no pudo correr tras él, primero, porque tenía una erección en sus pantalones, y segundo, no entendió sus palabras, hasta ahora. ¿Acaso creyó que durante el acto se atrevería a burlarse de él? ¿O después por el simple hecho de que estaba desnudo? Nunca ha llevado su intimidad a oídos de los demás, si él lo veía desnudo, era problema de ambos.

A esas alturas de la situación, recordó un importante detalle.

Yuuri nunca lloró en frente de él.

Plisetsky abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, mirando al techo sucio. Una vez escuchó de la psicóloga sobre que el chico sufría de depresión y ansiedad, pero jamás lo vio sufriendo de un ataque sobre eso. Ciertamente habían ocasiones en las que él lo besaba más o estaba increíblemente empalagoso. Y no sospechó.

Resumiendo toda la situación, ¡era un hijo de puta! Distraído, desatento, ignorante...

¡Pero tampoco confió en él! Ya le dolía demasiado la cabeza, si por lo menos le hubiera dicho que se detuviera, las cosas abrían sido diferentes... lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos era golpear con rabia la almohada. Después, empacaría sus cosas para volver a Rusia. La únicas personas quién lo recibirían con los brazos abiertos sin juzgar, eran su abuelo y su hermano mayor Viktor; los necesitaba más que nunca.

.

.

.

El sol ya se ocultaba y la brisa era helada. En la azotea de la escuela se encontraba a Yuuri Katsuki, un estudiante de normal promedio sin nada interesante en su vida. A excepción de su adorado y amado novio, Yuri Plisetsky.

Precisamente, detrás de la barra de seguridad en la que se sostenía, terminaba de escribir un mensaje de texto para él, agradeciendo por todo lo vivido juntos. Una larga lista de amor, que, cuando estuvo a punto de presionar "enviar", releyó varias veces el texto.

— Yurio, perdóname. —Recostó su rostro contra la barra, sollozando. — ¿Podrás vivir sin mí? —Sus palabras las llevaban el viento. Antes de hacer cualquier cosa, abrió sus ojos recordando como aquel "pequeño gatito" corría a él para refugiarse en sus brazos, llorando, ya sea por la soledad del cambio del país o por rabia. — No, no, no puedo hacerle esto. —Miró arriba, viendo pasar a los pájaros en el cielo. — Es el único a quién tengo, ¡n-no puedo dejarlo! —Decidido, se impulsó para escalar nuevamente la reja y volver para cumplir con la reunión, sin embargo, la vida no estaba con él y para infortunio suyo, sus manos no resistieron por más que luchara en tratar de agarrarse, pisando mal y resbalándose, comenzando a caer, sintiendo el peor vacío de la existencia en su interior mientras que su corazón latía profundo y doloroso. Antes de acabar, gritó de forma horrible y desgarradora un "no" seguido del nombre de su persona más amada.

||¡Buenas! Sé que ha pasado largo tiempo desde que publiqué aquí, aun así espero volver a ser activa en estos lares. Me gustaría leer sus comentarios sobre qué les pareció la historia y cómo creerían que Yuuri y Yurio comenzaron su amor.

Por si les interesa, el próximo fic será un one-shot Ereri, ¡no morirá nadie, les juro! X'D

Espero que les halla gustado mucho. 3


End file.
